


A to Z NSFW Rhea Ripley Headcanons

by riottkick



Series: one million words [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, NSFW headcanons, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, dom Rhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick





	A to Z NSFW Rhea Ripley Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinTaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinTaco/gifts).



**A: Affair (Describe an extra-marital affair)**

_”She's in the other room, (Your Name),” Rhea smirked as you covered your mouth. Slowly, she pushed the tip of her strap into you. Keeping most of her clothes on, she pushed her pants down slightly. “It's a good thing I pack, Princess.”_

_“Rhea, I don't think I could be quiet, _oh god_ ,” you gasped as she pushed the strap all the way into you._

_“Suck on my fingers to keep you quiet,” she said pushing fingers into your mouth. “Wouldn't want Becky to hear now?” Rhea smirked as you moaned against her digits._

**B: Birthday (Describe birthday sex)**

_Rhea had bought a few things for you, and set up dinner at a fancy restaurant. Before going, Rhea would lie you down on the bed, spreading your legs apart. Usually she'd make you beg, but since it's your birthday, she'd give you exactly what you want. Whether it be her mouth, fingers, both, or her strap, she'd give you it without having to beg._

_“I want you to come around my fingers before we go out to eat.” Rhea said, and you pouted. Smirking, she'd add, “What? You want my cock is that it Princess?” Before you could answer, the pad of her thumb rubbed between your folds and up to your clit. “You'll get my cock soon birthday girl, but for now I'll fuck you with my fingers.”_

**C: Compliments (Mid- and post-sex compliments)**

You will tell her how good she fucks you, and how good she is with her mouth and fingers. Rhea will tell you how good you took her cock, and during sex she'd tell you taste really good. 

**D: Dry Humping (Describe a dry-humping scene)**

_You knew this was the only way she was going to allow you to get off. The humiliation was her favorite part. Her voice still in your ear, “You wanna get off don't you?” having her clothes completely on, she moved between your legs. The panties you were wearing, visibly wet from all the teasing she's done the whole night._

_“Please, fuck-’” you began to beg, but as Rhea continued to thrust her hips against you, you stopped._

_“You like when I fuck you like this?” she asked, kissing your neck._

_“Yes!”_

**E: Experimenting (Trying something new)**

_”Are you sure, baby?” you asked, and Rhea nodded. With that, she laid down on the bed. You had never topped before, and she wanted to try it. She made sure you knew she was still in charge - power bottoming was something she'd done before. Pushing in the tip of your strapon into her, you watched her closely for any sign of distress._

_“Mm, good girl,” she praised as you slowly moved into her more. “I'll let you know when you can move. I know you're dying to, aren't you?” you nodded as a whimper escaped your throat._

**F: Firsts (First time having sex together)**

_Rhea watched as you laid down on the bed, joining the second your back hit the bed. “Beautiful,” she breathed as she made her way down your body. Leaving light kisses on each inch of skin she passed. You were ready for her._

**G: Gentle (Describe gentle/loving mid-sex gestures)** Rhea will slowly fuck you when she's gentle. She goes slow with foreplay as well as the actual sex. She loves to make sure you're feeling the most pleasure as well. Rhea isn't a big fan of gentle sex, but when the two of you have it, it's always amazing. **H: Handsy (When they can’t keep their hands to themselves)**

Rhea loves touching you. Sexually and non sexually, she loves it. She'll touch you after training at the Performance Center, knowing how much it drives you crazy.

**I: Initiator (Who initiates most of the time? How?)**

Rhea usually initiates it, because she loves to tease you. No matter the setting, she'll tease you with her words. Or if she knows she won't get caught, she'll sneak her hands into your pants. Which usually leads to sex.

**J: Jealous (“Claiming” a partner)**

Rhea wouldn't get jealous too easily, but when she does, she'd leave marks on you. She'd want everyone to know you were hers.

**K: Kitchen (Describe a sex scene in the kitchen)**

_Rhea had walked in with food for the two of you when you took the bags out of her hands. “What're you doing babe?” she asked, and you smirked. Getting down on your knees, Rhea caught on to what you wanted._

_“You want me to fuck your face right here?” Rhea asked, looking down. Unbuckling her belt, you waited patiently for her to pull her strapon out._

**L: Likes (What they like in the bedroom)**

Rhea is really into verbal humiliation, spanking, dom/sub, rough sex, orgasm denial, she loves being called Daddy. She loves telling you your “hers”, strapons, she prefers giving you pleasure, but won't say no to you if you wanted to make her come.

**M: Morning (Describe morning sex)**

_The shades were now open, letting in the sunlight. You groaned as you turned to your side. “Hey princess,” Rhea smiled as you leaned your head against your chest. Feeling her hand run down your arm, you looked up to see her with a knowing smirk on her face. “I have twenty minutes before I have to be at the PC, I wanna make you come.” she admitted, and laid back on your back._

**N: Never (Things they would never try)**

Rhea would never do or try anything you didn't want. She'd rather try new things that you would want to try as well.

**O: Orgasm (Describe coming–who comes first? What do they say? How does the other person know it’s approaching?)**

Depending if she's in the mood to come, and if she's denying you of orgasm, it's usually her. She's not really loud, but when her breathing hitches, she's close. She usually says things along the lines of, “I'm so close, keep going.”

**P: Playlist (A playlist for getting down and dirty; will probably include a lap dance song, a song for making love, and a song that represents their sex life)**

Rhea isn't one for music on in the background, but if she had to, she'd have one of her bands playing so nobody could hear the noises. Whether it be Asking Alexandria, Motionless In White, or something else. She has or on for the purpose of drowning out the noises. However, she loves when you dance to Somo's cover of “Or Nah”.

**Q: Quiet (Reaction to a quiet partner)**

You weren't quiet when the two of you first had sex together. When you were pleasuring Rhea, she was quiet. Making it your mission, you had gotten her to moan a little when you made her come. She's not loud, but you love it when she comes for you nonetheless.

**R: Ruttish (Signs that they’re horny)**

Rhea will get handsy with you, she'll also wrap her arms around your waist from behind. She'll even tell you that she's horny right in the middle of a party. Telling you how hard she'd fuck you.

**S: Safe Word (How often is the safe word used? Why?)**

Your safeword isn't used often, but when it is she'll stop completely to make sure you're okay. It's usually when she's overstimulated you, and you can't take any more.

**T: Teasing (Who’s the tease in the relationship? What do they do? How often?)**

Rhea is the tease in the relationship, when you're at work she'll text you dirty things. If you're at Performance Center, she smirk at you as she practices. If you're at the movies, she'll place her hand on your thigh and will move it up as the movie continues.

**U: Undressing (Strip teasing a partner)**

She loves watching you strip for her, it turns her on knowing you're doing it for her. Rhea usually has a sly smirk on her face as she watches. 

**V: Videos (Sending NSFW videos to each other)**

You like to send her videos on days she's working out, knowing it would lead to her fucking you once she got home. You also send Rhea pictures that would tease her.

**W: Wedding Night (Consummating the marriage)**

Rhea isn't one for soft and loving sex, but on your wedding night she would. She'd take her time, and make sure you were okay (she does make sure you're okay normally as well though). She'd tell you how beautiful you looked in your dress, and how she's glad your hers. It would be soft sex.

**X: XXX (What kind of porn does the person watch? How often?)**

Rhea doesn't normally watch porn, but if she were to she'd watched amateur porn. She'd rather get off by fucking you than watch porn, so it's once in awhile.

**Y: Yawn (How they sleep post-sex)**

Rhea usually gets sleepy fast, but makes sure you're okay before she even thinks of sleeping. Once she knows, she'll wrap her arms around you and falls asleep relatively quickly.

**Z: Zoo (Their animalistic qualities in the bedroom)**

When she fucks you with her strapon, she grunts. She also has a habit of scratching you.


End file.
